Hundiéndome
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Dada una opción, él siempre elige a Kikyo. Y lo ha hecho de nuevo. Aunque, esta vez, los resultados son fatídicos.
1. Ahora te contaré lo que he hecho por ti

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

A los que os guste la historia, deberéis agradecerle a Shitai Lutaria por darme la idea de traducirla, espero vuestros reviews.

**Ahora te contaré lo que he hecho por ti**

Se veía nefasto.

Naraku estaba sosteniendo a Kikyo en una mano y a Kagome en la otra. Había introducido el suficiente miasma en sus cuerpos como para incapacitarlas, pero no lo suficiente como para que se deslizaran dentro de la comodidad que les brindaría el estar inconscientes.

Kagome descubrió que una cosa buena del miasma era que apagaba todo el dolor. Bueno, todo el dolor físico. Tanto Kagome como Kikyo sabían algo que les lanzaba escalofríos por sus espaldas, y que hacía que su miedo subiera hasta sus gargantas.

Inuyasha sólo podía salvar a una.

Ella oyó una canción que sonaba en su cabeza.

_Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti_

_He llorado 50.000 lágrimas_

Naraku estaba diciendo algo. Kagome no pudo entenderlo. Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, y su audición había mejorado tanto que cada sonido era tan alto que quería gritar, y ahogar todo… ahogar todo…

_Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti_

_¡Pero tú seguirás sin oírme!_

_(Hundiéndome)_

Sintió que los tentáculos de Naraku se aflojaban alrededor de su cintura y piernas, y el miedo empezó a absorberla. Su sangre palpitó, su cabeza palpitó, su corazón palpitó… oyó a Inuyasha gruñendo algo… Naraku respondió alegremente…

_No quiero tu mano, esta vez me salvaré yo misma_

_¡Puede que me despierte por fin!_

Kagome no intentó luchar. Tenía fe… Inuyasha encontraría un modo de salvarlas a las dos. Tenía fe en que la salvaría.

_Sin atormentarme día a día, derrotada por ti_

_Justo cuando pensé que pulsaría el botón…_

Naraku la soltó. Estaba cayendo.

_Me-me-me-me he zambullido otra vez_

_Me hundo, me ahogo en ti_

Vio su salto… hacia Kikyo. La cogió, y aterrizó hábilmente en un saliente, acunándola. Kagome se sintió caer más y más…

_Caigo continuamente, tengo que abrirme paso_

Golpeó el agua.

_Me hundo…_

Estaba ardiendo… abrió la boca para gritar, y el ácido entró rápidamente dentro de su boca, quemándole la garganta, sus pulmones.

_Haciendo borrosas y agitando la verdad y las mentiras_

_(Hasta que no sé lo que es real y lo que no)_

Luchó en vano para subir a la superficie, y llegó brevemente, consiguiendo aspirar un poco de aire puro antes de volver a caer.

_Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos de mi cabeza,_

_¡Así que ya no puedo confiar en mí misma!_

¡Ardía! ¡Ardía por todas partes! Su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Volvió a gritar, y conoció el mismo destino.

_Me-me-me-me he zambullido otra vez_

_Me hundo, ¡me ahogo en ti!_

_Caigo continuamente, tengo que abrirme paso_

_Me hundo…_

Empezó a sentirse desesperada. Ya debería haberla salvado. Su mundo se volvió negro, pero la canción seguía sonando, arrullando a su alma dentro de un estado de ira y odio, contaminando su alma pura. El ardor empezó a desvanecerse…

_Así que sigue y grita, grítame_

_No me volveré a romper_

_Tengo que respirar, no puedo seguir_

_¡Hundiéndome!_

Dejó que la engullera la oscuridad, dejando que la ira la condujera, dejando que la furia la consumiera, dejando que el odio sostuviese su vida. El ardor casi se había ido…

_Me-me-me-me he zambullido otra vez_

_Me hundo, me ahogo en ti_

_Caigo continuamente, ¡tengo que abrirme paso¡_

_Me hundo…_

Fue a la deriva…

_Hundiéndome…_

…flotó…

_Hundiéndome…_

El ardor paró mientras dejaba que fuera consumida por completo.

_Hundiéndome…_

_Continuará...  
_


	2. ¿Salvada?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**¿Salvada?**

Momo miró abiertamente al agua.

Ella y su hermano pequeño habían estado fuera recogiendo hierbas cuando su hermano había empezado a gritar. Se había apresurado y ahora estaba mirando boquiabierta el cuerpo de una chica que estaba en el agua. El río de ácido se movía rápidamente, y la chica pronto estaría fuera de alcance, e indefensa. Tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Moviéndose rápidamente, agarró la red que tenía que mantener con ella en todo momento y la lanzó. Con su perfecta puntería, cogió a la chica y la arrastró hasta la orilla. Su hermano había tenido el sentido común de ir hacia la aldea a pedir ayuda.

Suavemente, llevó a la chica hacia la orilla, le limpió la cara con un paño, para no quemarse. Mientras la observaba, su sorpresa y miedo se acrecentaron.

La chica estaba gravemente quemada. Su ropa estaba completamente quemada, y su piel estaba en carne viva y sangraba. Tenía una herida en su pierna, la que sin duda estaba ahora infectada.

Mientras los curanderos de la aldea se reunían a su alrededor, empezó a llorar por la chica.

Pero no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. No sabía exactamente lo que era Kagome.

Pobre chica, no sabía nada.

* * *

Kagome fijó la vista en el techo. Eso era todo lo que había hecho, ¿no? Durante incontables días, semanas, probablemente meses, había estado tendida aquí, paralizada, vendada de la cabeza a los pies, sólo observando. Aburrida.

No tenía nada más que hacer. El río de ácido la había quemado gravemente, y las enfermeras de su alrededor susurraban que no creían que pudiera volver a caminar. Idiotas. Sólo porque estuviera paralizada no significaba que estuviese sorda, o que fuera estúpida. Sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.

También sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su alma. Las enfermeras no lo sabían, y ella planeaba dejarlo así.

Se estaba volviendo oscura. Su alma estaba siendo tomada lentamente por el lento desfile de los cansados pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, todos girando alrededor de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

_No me salvó… ella ya está muerta… podría habernos salvado a las dos… él la eligió a ella… me ignoró… lo llamé… me olvidó… va a pagar… oh, sí, ese maldito hanyou va a pagar por lo que me ha hecho…_

También ocultó el hecho de que su cuerpo se estaba curando a un ritmo creciente, y cada noche, cuando las enfermeras se iban, practicaba volviendo a mover sus brazos y piernas.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir un enorme youki a sus pies.

Se le habían aproximado múltiples youkais, todos queriendo lo mismo… su alma para darse un banquete. Muy parecido a lo de Onigumo.

Pero, a diferencia de Onigumo, ella era quisquillosa. No quería unirse a un simple demonio. Quería un demonio lo suficientemente poderoso como para que trabajase con ella, pero no tan poderoso como para vencerla. Quería un demonio que se combinara con ella, en vez de devorarla.

_Pero si me fastidia, lo purificaré._

Los sintió acercarse. Eran un lobo y una serpiente. El lobo era azul, con ojos azul-rojizos y dientes brillantes. Gruñó amenazadoramente, probablemente esperando asustarla. Pero todo su miedo se había congelado. La serpiente era roja, con ojos azul-hielo, y largos colmillos afilados. Ella siseó.

—Somos los gemelos —dijeron—. Y tú, Retorcida Miko, nos llamas.

Los miró.

— ¿Me deseáis? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijeron, acercándose más—. Pero no como conquistadores. Como amigos.

Ella consideró esto.

—Bien —dijo—. Comed lo que deseéis. El alma de una miko vuelve a crecer, sin importar lo _retorcida_ que pueda estar.

Y lo hicieron. Y ella disfrutó del dolor. Dejó que el dolor pasara sobre ella, consumiéndola de la misma forma en que ya lo habían hecho la furia y el odio.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

Inuyasha se despertó bruscamente.

Había estado soñando otra vez con Kagome.

Nunca olvidaría lo abiertos que habían estado sus ojos cuando saltó para salvar a Kikyo, o el dolor que había llegado a ver mientras ella se zambullía en el río, antes de ser destrozada. Nunca olvidaría el grito que no estaba completamente seguro que hubiera hecho…

— ¡INUYASHA!

Lo había llamado… y él la había ignorado. Se sentía horrible.

Para poner las cosas peor, Kikyo parecía haber cambiado completamente. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Naraku, había erradicado a su dulce y amable Kikyo. Ahora ella era posesiva, controladora y estaba un poco enfadada.

Estaba sentado en un árbol, observando la puesta de sol, preguntándose dónde estaba Kagome, si estaba siquiera viva.

_Por favor, Kagome… donde quiera que estés… ¿podrías encontrar algo en tu corazón para perdonarme?_

**KAGOME'S POV**

La renacida Kagome se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor. Los cuerpos de las enfermeras y de las mikos la rodeaban. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Dio con el espejo colocado en el rincón de la habitación y miró su reflejo.

Sus ojos, una vez cálidos y marrones ahora eran una mara giratoria de marrón, azul y rojo. Su pelo, una vez largo, suelto y negro-azulado, ahora era más largo, más liso (como el de Sesshomaru), y era blanco como la nieve, con una sola raya roja en su lado izquierdo, y con una raya azul en su lado derecho. Miró a su alrededor, y seleccionó la ropa de la miko más cercana. La tiró desagradablemente.

— ¿Estos _bakas_ no saben cómo vestirse? —dijo, y finalmente encontró un armario, de donde cogió un kimono rosa corto y sandalias con correas que se extendían a lo largo de su pierna.

Y cuando salió de la casa, estaba un poco sorprendida de ver que _todos_ en la aldea estaban muertos. Eso sólo la complació más.

_Inuyasha no sabrá lo que le golpeó.

* * *

_**Y por aclamación popular, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Inicialmente, esto eran dos capítulos, pero decidí unirlos por que eran muy cortos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, nos leeremos cuando vuelva a encontrar tiempo para traducir.**

**Besos.  
**


	3. El trato de Naraku y la fortaleza de Shi

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**El trato de Naraku y la fortaleza de Shippo**

Naraku se echó encima del misterioso youki que sintió. La avaricia sorprendió sus sentidos al sentir el inmenso poder.

Casi se quedó perplejo cuando encontró el origen del poder. El youkai se parecía bastante a la mujer de Inuyasha, sólo que con el pelo más claro, y un sentimiento de fuerza que… ¿Kagome? Nunca tuvo. Estaba arrodillada frente a un arroyo, pero tan pronto como ella entró dentro de su campo visual, se levantó, al sentirlo.

Y cuando volvió su rostro para encararlo, casi se estremeció. Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de odio e ira.

Aterrizó suavemente.

—Naraku —dijo, y él se dio cuenta de que _era _Kagome.

—Kagome —dijo—. Pareces haber cambiado desde que te vi por última vez.

—Cierto —dijo—. Ahora, ¿hay alguna razón por la que hayas salido en mi busca?

—Sólo para ver si eras de verdad la bella mujer en la que esperaba que te convirtieras —mintió. No había esperado que el río de ácido la hiciera más fuerte. Quería _matarla._ Sin embargo… esto podía jugar a su favor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo con voz dura—. Y no me des esa estúpida respuesta.

—Buscas a Inuyasha, ¿no? —dijo.

Permaneció callada y él supo que había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Tengo… una proposición para ti, querida mía.

Vio que el interés, aunque cauto, hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

—Te ayudaré en tu búsqueda —dijo, los planes se formulaban en su cabeza—. Te prestaré el uso de mis encarnaciones.

Ella se acercó, hasta que estuvieron apenas a un centímetro de distancia. Sus ojos giratorios parecían penetrar en su alma. Su aliento olía de forma dulce, como a cerezas.

—Muy bien —dijo—. ¿Pero qué quieres a cambio?

—Mi querida Kagome, ¿qué es lo que siempre deseo? —se rió entre dientes—. La perla, por supuesto. Tú posees los fragmentos de ese lobo youkai, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo. Pareció pensar durante unos minutos, luego una sonrisa malvada se compuso en su rostro—. Creo que tenemos un trato Naraku.

Kagome miró fijamente a Naraku mientras éste se marchaba.

—_Ya lo sabes, va a traicionarte _—oyó el susurro de Hikari. Hikari era la serpiente de hielo y el lobo de fuego de llamaba Yami. Conversaban a menudo con Kagome estos días, usando su lazo con ella al máximo.

—Lo sé —repuso, pasando sus dedos por su pelo.

—_Tienes un plan, ¿no? _—preguntó Yami, su profunda voz reverberó a través de su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto —dijo, caminando en la dirección por la que se había ido Naraku.

**SANGO'S POV**

Sango estaba acurrucada contra una transformada Kirara, llorando. Shippo estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, también llorando. Miroku no estaba por ningún lado, probablemente estaba luchando contra algún youkai u otra cosa.

Habían estado así desde hacía tiempo. Sango tenía el corazón roto por culpa de la traición de Inuyasha. Durante las primeras semanas, había estado enfadada, pero pronto, estuvo demasiado cansada para gritar, y en vez de eso empezó a llorar. Shippo había estado llorando todo el tiempo, sosteniéndose y gritando: "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" en sueños. Miroku había estado en silencio.

Ninguno de ellos habló con o de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Inuyasha había intentado varias veces hablar con ellos, e incluso Kikyo lo había intentado una vez, pero cada vez, Inuyasha normalmente terminaba con un moratón, y Kikyo sólo obtenía un silencio sepulcral.

Cada uno de ellos había confiado en Kagome más de lo que creyeron. Sango había confiado en ella para buscar consuelo, como hermana y como confidente. Miroku la vio como su hermana pequeña, alguien a la que proteger y con la que reír. Shippo, por supuesto, la vio como una segunda madre, alguien con la que reemplazar a la familia que había perdido. Ninguno estaba ya seguro de cómo la había visto Inuyasha.

Sango se acurrucó más aún, secándose las lágrimas. No tenía sentido llorar. Había cosas que hacer, ¿no? Golpeó suavemente a Shippo.

—Vamos, pequeño kitsune —canturreó—. Kagome no querría que sólo llorases. Vamos. Hagámosla sentir orgullosa, ¿vale? Todos necesitan que seamos fuertes, ¿vale?

—Pero… —gimió—. ¡K-K-Kagome! —volvió a empezar a llorar, enterrando su cara en el ligero pelaje de Kirara.

Ella lo acalló, sabiendo que no era ni de cerca tan buena consolándolo como lo habría sido Kagome.

— ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas lo que te dijo Kagome el día que te rompiste el brazo?

Sorbiéndose los mocos, asintió. Lo habían tirado contra un árbol durante una batalla con un oni, y se había roto el brazo. Había llorado durante toda la noche, incluso cuando Kagome le vendó y le arregló el brazo. Al final, Kagome lo había puesto en su regazo y le había dicho.

—Las lágrimas son para los fuertes, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Cada vez que derramas una lágrima, tu alma se fortalece. Pero… —dijo, tocándole ligeramente la nariz—. Esa fortaleza es inútil a menos que tú hagas algo con ella, ¿vale? Así que, necesito que seas el fuerte, mi pequeño kitsune.

Él asintió, secándose las lágrimas con su ya empapada manga.

De alguna manera, ambos consiguieron levantarse, salir de su pequeña cabaña, y andar por los alrededores, ayudando en la aldea. Shippo incluso reunió la energía para jugar con los niños de la aldea, a los que también les había pesado la noticia de la muerte de Kagome.

Poco sabía Sango que si hubiera llorado un poco más, probablemente habría conocido un destino similar al que sabemos que sufrió Kagome.

* * *

**Vaya, me sorprende la aceptación que está recibiendo este fic. 15 reviews en cada capítulo, eso es genial. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Como sigamos así, a los próximos 15 vuelvo a actualizar.**

**Besos y hasta otra.  
**


	4. Promesas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Promesas **

Kagome esperó en el punto de encuentro, un pequeño templo abandonado en lo alto de una montaña, rodeado de neblina y frías piedras.

La primera en llegar fue Kagura, y Hakudoshi estaba con ella, montando a Entei, su pequeña montura apenas se veía debido al tamaño del caballo demonio. No dijeron nada, sólo se refugiaron. Después de eso, había venido Kanna, caminando despacio desde el este, tan pálida como siempre. Cuando se hubieron reunido todos, Kagome se levantó. Miró a su alrededor y los tres (y Entei) jóvenes youkai se desplegaron a su alrededor.

Kagura estaba sentada, mirando aburrida al suelo de madera, haciendo flotar plumas distraídamente alrededor de su cabeza. Kanna estaba arrodillada en una esterilla en una esquina, mirando fijamente su espejo, que tenía imágenes girando y distorsionadas flotando por su superficie. Hakudoshi estaba acurrucado en la esquina, Entei lo observaba desde el exterior, sus ojos amatistas seguían cada movimiento de Kagome.

—Naraku ya os habrá dicho esto probablemente —dijo, con un tono un poco más cálido de lo que acostumbraba a ser su voz—, pero vais a ayudarme con una pequeña… expedición mía —miró a su alrededor, mirándolos a cada uno a los ojos—. Veréis, Inuyasha me abandonó. Y quiero ajustar cuentas con el bastardo. Naraku ha decidido que esto es de su mayor interés, y me ha prestado vuestros servicios.

Kagura se burló.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —espetó—. Tú eres el enemigo, ¿no?

—No —le respondió calmadamente—. Ya no soy el enemigo. Durante un tiempo, trabajaré con Naraku… no, Naraku puede irse al infierno. Trabajaré con _vosotros_. Cualquier cosa que me diga Naraku, no podría importarme menos.

Caminó hacia Kagura, y se inclinó más cerca del youkai del viento.

—Sin embargo, _tus _deseos… trabajaré para hacer que _tus deseos_ sean una realidad, a cambio de tu ayuda.

**KAGURA'S POV**

Fijó la mirada en los ojos de la Miko Retorcida, y se sorprendió al ver una oferta genuina merodeando en sus giratorias superficies. Un mechón de pelo azul rozó ligeramente su cara, y de repente tuvo una visión de una serpiente azul despampanante, mirándola con unos ojos blancos lechosos.

Se lamió los labios, y se puso de pie. Se encontró con los ojos de Kagome, y se encontró reconfortada por la completa verdad de que ella estuviera allí, comparada con las mentiras calculadas con las que Naraku la alimentaba todos los días.

Desplegó lentamente su abanico, y observó el patrón.

—Le… le creo —dijo, y miró a Kanna—. Voy a unirme a ella.

No supo cómo, pero sabía que Kagome estaba diciendo la verdad, incluso aunque no la dijese con palabras. Le _daría_ de verdad a Kagura lo que más deseara. También sabía que unirse a Kagome significaba mucho más que sólo ayudarle a derrotar a Inuyasha.

**HAKUDOSHI'S POV**

Hakudoshi fijó la mirada en la miko con fascinación. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos a través de la habitación, y cuando se encontró con sus ojos, se encontró a sí mismo perdido momentáneamente en sus profundidades multicolores.

Dentro, _dentro _en su pecho, sintió algo parecido al afecto hurgando en su corazón. Sus ojos eran suaves, y hablaba de una manera maravillosa, promesas verdaderas que tentaban a cada célula de su cuerpo.

Caminó hacia él, se arrodilló ante él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Te _daré_ lo que quieras —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo que sea que te haga feliz, trabajaré para hacer que ocurra para ti.

—Estoy contigo —dijo—. Por ahora —todos en la habitación sabían que lo último sólo había sido actuación, y que estaba al cien por cien con ella.

**KAGOME'S POV**

Miró fijamente a las tres encarnaciones, todas acurrucadas en sus respectivas esquinas, durmiendo.

—_Te preocupas de verdad por ellos, ¿no? _—preguntó Hikari. Se materializó enfrente de ella, su largo y ancho cuerpo serpenteaba a centímetros de cada encarnación. Sin embargo, no se movieron para nada, durmiendo en sus respectivos sueños.

—Por supuesto —susurró Kagome en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no habría de preocuparme? Nacieron y han vivido toda su vida bajo el control de un bastardo manipulador. Voy a hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer para liberarlos.

Caminó hacia Hakudoshi y posó una mano en su mejilla. Por alguna razón, sentía una conexión real con este niño. Su mejilla era cálida, aunque tenía un tacto similar al de la porcelana.

Dejó el templo y escaló hasta lo más alto de la montaña. Hikari la seguía de cerca. Extendió la mano y Hikari se deslizó por su brazo y alrededor de su cuerpo, ahora parecía una Tsubaki más joven y furiosa, con una gran serpiente envuelta alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Dejó salir a Yami, y se entrenaron juntos hasta el amanecer, cuando entró en el templo, exhausta, se acurrucó en la esquina enfrente de las encarnaciones, sus propios sueños fueron sobre una canción misteriosa y un dolor inimaginable.

* * *

**Jolín, sois geniales. Os pedí 15 reviews y hoy cuando los conté vi que eran 17. No sé cómo agradecéroslo, de verdad. ¿Alguna idea?**

**Mientras tanto, muchas, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Trabajaré para recompensaros.**

**Besos. ^_^  
**


	5. Voy a observar cómo ardes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Voy a observar cómo ardes**

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? El mundo estaba oscuro, y retorcido. Luego, vio una figura, de pie sobre un grotesco precipicio, su espalda hacia él. Reconocería esa escasa vestimenta verde y blanca en cualquier parte.

Kagome.

Sin pensar, corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente con unos ojos cargados de odio. La abrazó, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

— ¡Kagome! —susurró—. Por favor, Kagome, ¿podrás perdonarme? ¡Lo siento mucho!

Luego, de repente, una canción extraña y fuerte empezó a sonar a su alrededor.

_Ahora te diré, que no puedes ganar esto_

_Porque eres demasiado lento_

Ella lo empujó, haciéndole retroceder, y cayó por el precipicio. Al chocar contra el fondo, gimió. Incluso aunque esto fuese un sueño, el suelo dolía. Pero, al mirar hacia arriba, decidió que nada podía doler más que la mirada que le dirigía la Kagome del sueño.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de traición y dolor, y ardían con odio.

_Ahora te diré, que voy a coger esto_

_¿Viniste aquí para observarme, para observar cómo ardo?_

Luego, de repente se encontró de pie otra vez enfrente de Naraku, viéndose a sí mismo luchando con la decisión de salvar a Kagome o a Kikyo. Quiso gritarle a su antiguo yo: "¡Maldita sea, _baka, _sálvala!"

_Dejaré que demuestre que no siempre me escondo_

_Ven por aquí y observa cómo ardo_

De repente, Kagome cayó. Saltó hacia ella mientras que su otro yo saltaba hacia Kikyo, pero sólo empezó a caer después de Kagome. Observó como muchas emociones mezcladas giraban en sus ojos abiertos como platos y asustados; miedo, fe.

Entraron en el agua juntos, y observó cómo se retorcía de dolor. Ella abrió la boca para gritar varias veces, y sólo obtuvo más dolor.

_Así que déjame saber cómo tomarme esto_

_Porque eres demasiado frío_

Luego, él estaba de pie al fondo del precipicio, enfrentando a una enfadada Kagome. Aunque, esta vez, vestía los restos andrajosos y quemados de su uniforme. Su piel estaba sangrando y estaba cortada, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de enfado. Empezó a articular las palabras de la canción para él.

_Ahora enséñame cómo antes de que rompa_

_¿Viniste aquí para observarme, para observar cómo ardo?_

Caminó hacia él, moviéndose con una ligera cojera y tropezando mientras sus heridas piernas se golpeaban contra baches y salientes.

_Dejaré que demuestre que no siempre me escondo_

_¿Viniste aquí para observarme, para observar cómo ardo?_

Luego, ella desenvainó una espada. Era larga, delgada y tenía el borde dentado. Los escalofríos atravesaron su espalda. ¿Esperaba que él luchase contra ella?

_Dejaré que demuestre que no siempre vuelo_

_Así que en el descenso, observaré cómo ardes_

Él se apartó de su posición de avance cuando hubo levantado la espada. Luego se dio cuenta de que la espada estaba llorando. Lágrimas salinas caían de la hoja, así como de los ojos de ella.

_No, ¡oh!_

_Dejaré que demuestre que no siempre me escondo_

_Ven por aquí y observa cómo ardo_

Luego, ella se desmayó, y su sangre empezó a fluir en un río a su alrededor. Elevó sus ojos suplicantes y doloridos hacia los de él.

_Dejaré que demuestre que no siempre me vuelo_

_Así que en el descenso, observaré cómo ardes_

Luego, la canción terminó, ella abrió la boca, y dijo en voz baja:

—Arde, Inuyasha.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado, gritando. ¡Qué sueño más horrible! Kikyo estaba acostada a su lado, pero su repentino despertar no la había perturbado. Se levantó, y dejó la cabaña apresuradamente. Corrió, y se detuvo en lo alto de una colina. Miró fijamente alrededor del campo, y empezó a llorar. Se sentía tan pequeño, tan solo.

—Oh, Kagome… lo siento mucho —susurró, enterrando su cara en sus manos. Sus sollozos hicieron eco duramente contra los árboles y piedras, y emitieron su pena hacia el brillante cielo de la mañana—. Va a ser un día horrible —masculló, y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

**KAGOME'S POV**

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada. ¡Qué sueño más bonito! Las encarnaciones estaban durmiendo a su lado, pero su repentino despertar no las había perturbado. Se levantó, y dejó la cabaña apresuradamente. Escaló, y se detuvo en lo alto de la montaña. Miró fijamente a las otras montañas y empezó a reír. Se sentía muy viva y feliz.

—Oh, Inuyasha… vas a lamentarlo —susurró, y estiró los brazos felizmente. Su risa hizo eco duramente contra los árboles y las piedras, y emitió su alegría hacia el brillante cielo de la mañana—. Va a ser un día maravilloso —masculló, y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

* * *

**Hola otra vez, ¿qué tal estamos? ¿Bien? Para mí ya ha empezado el veranito, sin clases, sin exámenes, que alegría de vida.**

**De esta vez han sido 12 los reviews que me habéis dejado, dios mío, me alegro tanto... MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Espero poder poner pronto el capítulo 6, pero hasta entonces, chaooooooo. ^_^  
**


	6. Colaboración

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Colaboración**

Después de volver, Kagome vio que todos estaban despiertos. Kagura estaba paseándose de un lado a otro, parecía pensativa y agitada. Hakudoshi estaba en su pequeña burbuja, lo más probable era que estuviera hablando con Naraku. Kanna estaba en la esquina, meciendo su espejo, sus ojos fijos en su superficie giratoria.

Caminó hacia Hakudoshi, y tocó la superficie de la burbuja curiosamente. Una sacudida de energía se disparó a través de su cuerpo, y luchó para esconder el hecho de que le había quitado el aliento. Él giró su mirada penetrante hacia ella, y la burbuja se desvaneció. Cayó lentamente al suelo, aterrizando con elegancia sobre sus pies.

—Hola —dijo Kagome. Miró a su alrededor—. Buenos días a todos.

—Yo —dijo Kagura, y dejó de pasearse.

—Vamos a empezar hoy, creo. Oye, Kanna —dijo Kagome, y caminó hacia la pequeña niña—. ¿Podrías enseñarme a Inuyasha, por favor?

Kanna levantó el espejo obedientemente hacia la cara de Kagome. La superficie giró con una densa neblina roja durante un momento, luego, con gran claridad, pudo ver a Inuyasha.

Estaba de pie al borde de una colina. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Kikyo, para el enfado de Kagome, estaban detrás de él. Estaba diciendo algo, y parecía muy enfadado. Notó que tenía círculos bajo sus ojos, y que se movía despacio. Kikyo observaba esto con un enfado visible. Miroku estaba atendiendo un cardenal reciente de su cabeza, y Sango apartaba la vista de él, sorbiéndose la nariz para contenerse. Shippo se aferraba a Kirara, con una mirada valiente en sus jóvenes rasgos. La añoranza lastimaba el pecho de Kagome por volver a sostener a su pequeño kitsune, pero lo hizo a un lado. Podría mortificarse después.

—Están buscando a Naraku —dijo Kanna, su seca voz sacó a Kagome de su trance—. Creen que se esconde en el este, donde estamos nosotros. Los más probable es que sea debido a sus fragmentos… Kagome-sama.

Kagome puso una mano sobre los diez fragmentos que había reunido y fusionado dentro de su pecho. Podía sentir su contaminación, y se dio cuenta de que Kikyo debía de pensar que la oscuridad era de los fragmentos de Naraku. Una sonrisilla se abrió paso involuntariamente en su cara, mientras pensaba en atraer a esa maldita mujer hacia su muerte.

—Ya veo… —dijo—. Dime, ¿hay alguna aldea o pueblo cerca?

—Sí —respondió Kagura—. Había una ciudad que pasamos de camino aquí que tenía el mayor número de personas que he visto. Ahí hay un festival, creo.

Kagome sonrió.

—Vaya, es perfecto —dijo—. ¿Van a pasar por ahí de camino aquí?

Kagura hizo una pausa para pensar, su abanico golpeteaba contra su barbilla.

—Sí —dijo. Luego, entendió lo que quería decir Kagome y sonrió—. ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a dejarnos hacer eso?

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo Kagome, poniéndose de pie.

—Naraku siempre fue poco… delicado —replicó, la molestia estaba unida a su tono.

—Bueno, yo no —replicó Kagome—. Tengo un plan… de alguna manera. Aunque necesitaré vuestra ayuda —dijo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando dijo eso. Aparentemente, no estaban acostumbrados a que se les pidiera ayuda.

—Ahora, estaba pensando… —empezó, y todos se juntaron en el centro de la habitación.

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, ya vamos por la mitad, ¿qué os parece?**

**Vaya, me habéis dejado 15 reviews, está genial. Muchísimas gracias.**

**Espero volver a publicar pronto, hasta entonces,**

**Besos.  
**


	7. Avance

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Avance**

Inuyasha elevó la nariz y olfateó.

—No hay ninguna duda —gruñó—. Éste es el aroma de Naraku.

—Y puedo sentir los fragmentos contaminados de Shikon —dijo Kikyo—. Se vuelven cada vez más negros a medida que nos aproximamos.

Kagome miró fijamente al espejo, riéndose en voz baja.

—Vamos, bastardo —dijo, lamiendo sus labios.

—Se están acercando —comentó Kagura—. ¿Empezamos ahora?

—Claro —dijo Kagome. Se dio la vuelta.

—_Asegúrate de incluir _nuestras_ necesidades en tu precioso plan _—gruñó Yami en su oreja. Se refería a sus sedientas almas. Cuando se unieron, Kagome heredó su necesidad de almas vivas para sobrevivir.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —masculló en voz baja.

El plan era muy simple, masacrar el pueblo. Kagome les había contado lo de su dependencia de almas, y Kanna había estado de acuerdo con absorber tantas almas como fuera posible dentro de su espejo. La masacre y la recolección de almas atraerían a Inuyasha y a su grupo.

Kagura y Kanna matarían a los aldeanos, y luego Kagura seguiría a Hakudoshi y a Kagome, que estarían sobre Entei. Los conducirían a todos a un precipicio cercano. Kagome había explorado el precipicio con Kagura el día anterior, era lo suficientemente ancho como para que luchasen libremente, pero estaría lo suficientemente cerca de Miroku para que no pudiese usar su _Kazana_ sin absorber también a sus amigos.

Kagura estaría peleando con Sango y Miroku, usando su viento para repeler efectivamente el Hiraikotsu. Kagome le había pedido a Kanna que viera si podía robar el alma de Kikyo, lo que dejaría su cuerpo como nada más que un montón de polvo y ceniza. Hakudoshi y Kagome se encargarían de Inuyasha, mientras que Entei evitaría que Kirara ayudara a alguien, o que les permitiera escapar.

El plan no era exactamente infalible, pero era lo suficientemente bueno considerando que Inuyasha y los otros se acercaban a cada minuto.

Todos se reunieron en el exterior, y Hakudoshi se montó en Entei. Kagome lo siguió, y se maravilló de lo grande que era el _uma youkai._ Se quedó ahí de pie por un segundo, maravillándose a su lado de su obvio poder. Estaba casi abrumada por su inmenso _youki. _Trepó hacia su espalda, y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hakudoshi.

—También vamos a divertirnos en la aldea, ¿verdad? —dijo, sonando como un niño pequeño exigente.

Se rió.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Él sonrió con satisfacción.

Apenas les llevó tiempo llegar a la aldea. A Hakudoshi no le llevó mucho ponerse sanguinario.

Apenas habían estado en la aldea durante dos segundos antes de que él agarrase la mano de Kagome y bajara de un salto de Entei, llevándola con él. Ella se rió, disfrutando de la emoción de caer a velocidades inimaginables desde alturas inimaginables hacia lo que sería su muerte si no tuviese a Hikari y a Yami con ella.

— ¿Queréis salir? —preguntó, y sintió su consentimiento. Se rió y los liberó.

**HAKUDOSHI'S POV**

Observó con fascinación cómo extendía su mano, y de ella salía una serpiente larga, destellante y azul y un gran lobo rojo. Se estiró, lo agarró del brazo, y lo acercó a su pecho. El lobo y la serpiente se entrelazaron a su alrededor, tan cerca que sintió su ardiente y libre _youki_, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los estuvieran dañando. Oyó a Kagome riendo en su oreja, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Llegaron al suelo con un sonoro estruendo, pero el inmenso _youki _los protegió del impacto, y acabaron de pie en el centro de un gran cráter, sujetándose fuertemente el uno al otro. Miró a su alrededor, a través del caos.

Entei ya le había prendido fuego a muchos de los edificios, de modo que la gente estaba corriendo por allí, desprotegida. La serpiente estaba enrollada a su lado, con su cabeza erguida, su cuerpo meciéndose lentamente, mirando a su alrededor con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos. El lobo estaba agachado al lado de Kagome, su cola se movía erráticamente de la emoción. Su emoción también se mostraba en Kagome, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo.

Kagome se volvió hacia él, apartándose de él. Sonrió perversamente, y le ofreció su mano. La miró fijamente. Tenía unos colmillos largos y de aspecto venenoso, con las puntas ligeramente verdes. Se inclinó hacia él ligeramente, todavía con su mano extendida.

— ¿Bailamos?

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo. Lo siento, no pude antes. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, me sirven para seguir adelante.**

**Espero poder poner el siguiente pronto. Besos. ^_^  
**


	8. Baile

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Baile**

**Este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha al ver el cambio en el corazón de Kagome.**

Inuyasha miró fijamente. Su mano, que había estado suspendida sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga, se congeló.

¡Era Kagome! La sorpresa congeló sus miembros y sólo pudo observarla inexpresivamente. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Su preciosa Kagome estaba viva!

¡Pero estaba tan diferente!

_Aquí estoy, indefensa y dejada para morir_

_Cierra tus ojos, pasan tantos días_

_Es fácil encontrar lo que está mal, es más difícil encontrar lo que está bien_

Su pelo era tan pálido como el suyo, y su rostro se había tornado con un cruel deseo de asesinar. Sus ojos giraban como la bruma, con el rojo, el azul y el marrón mezclándose en sus profundidades. Estaba sonriendo, revelando una boca llena de colmillos afilados. A su lado estaba una serpiente azul, la tierra de su alrededor se congelaba, y un lobo, cuyos ojos destellaban fuego.

Estaba tan diferente… la última vez que la había visto, había estado en sus sueños. Luego, una vez más, una canción empezó a sonar, la melodía giraba alrededor de él como un río caótico. Podía afirmar que Kikyo también podía oírla, así como Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Incluso Kirara empezaba a verse agitada, corriendo de un lado para otro, con su pelaje erizado. Todos miraban fijamente a Kagome, o a la mujer que había sido Kagome.

Kagome estaba al lado de Hakudoshi, y se estaban riendo. La serpiente y el lobo a su lado saltaron a la acción, mientras que ella caminaba hacia delante con Hakudoshi.

_Creo en ti, puedo demostrarte_

_Que puedo ver a través de tus mentiras vacías_

_No me quedaré mucho tiempo en este mundo tan equivocado_

Luego, empezaron. Se movieron el uno alrededor del otro como en una intrincada danza… excepto que estaban matando. Mientras se movían, sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía, la lanza de Hakudoshi, y la mano de Kagome, que brillaban con _youki, _cortaban a cualquier pobre aldeano que se ponía en su camino.

_Di adiós, mientras bailamos esta noche con el Diablo_

_No te atrevas a mirarle a los ojos_

_Mientras bailamos esta noche con el Diablo_

Oyó a Kikyo que trataba desesperadamente de atraer su atención, pero fue ignorada mientras miraba fijamente a la chica que bailaba enfrente de él. _Imposible, _pensó entumecido, _imposible que sea mi Kagome…_

_Tembloroso, arrastrándose por mi piel_

_Sintiendo tus fríos ojos muertos, robando mi vida_

Pararon de bailar por un instante, y observó que ella se giraba hacia Kanna, que había aparecido. Una inundación de almas voló desde el espejo hacia Kagome, y reanudó la pelea. De repente, su risa de alegría alcanzó sus sensibles orejas, y pronto se mezcló con la risa de Hakudoshi.

_Creo en ti, puedo demostrarte_

_Que puedo ver a través de tus mentiras vacías_

_¡No me quedaré mucho tiempo en este mundo tan equivocado!_

Ella sintió su mirada, y ella y Hakudoshi se volvieron hacia él en ese mismo instante, y de repente se vio atrapado entre dos miradas de odio y sedientas de sangre.

_Di adiós, mientras bailamos esta noche con el Diablo_

_No te atrevas a mirarle a los ojos_

_Mientras bailamos esta noche con el Diablo_

Él fijó la vista en sus ojos, y sintió su odio, fuerte, motivado e intenso. Sus ojos parecían deshacerse de todas sus defensas, y hacerle daño donde ella sabía que le rompería.

_¡Aguanta, aguanta!_

Una sonrisa sorprendió sus rasgos, y se volvió para decirle algo a Hakudoshi. Con un movimiento fluido, la serpiente y el lobo saltaron hacia ella… y se desvanecieron dentro de su cuerpo. Hakudoshi gritó algo, y Entei descendió en picado. Kagome y Hakudoshi saltaron hacia su espalda, y Kagome miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Sus ojos lo retaban a seguirla.

Ella abrió la boca, y él le vio los colmillos. Ella le sonrió desafiantemente e hizo un movimiento burlón sobre su hombro. Él sintió que la furia y la posesividad florecían en su pecho al verla endurecer su agarre sobre la cintura de Hakudoshi, y enterrar su cabeza en su pelo.

_Di adiós, mientras bailamos esta noche con el Diablo_

_No te atrevas a mirarle a los ojos_

_Mientras bailamos esta noche con el Diablo_

Inuyasha, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó hacia ellos, sólo dándose cuenta más tarde de que Kikyo había subido a su espalda, y Kirara llevaba a los demás en la suya.

Hizo rechinar los dientes furiosamente, y se lanzó con más velocidad.

_¿Cómo pudo hacer esto Kagome? ¿Cómo pudo?_

Luego, sintió un sentimiento frío en su pecho al darse cuenta.

_Porque me culpa por dejarla caer…_

_¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta!_

_Adiós…

* * *

_

**Vaya, el último capítulo no tuvo demasiado éxito, ¿eh? Bueno, no pasa nada, aquí tenéis el siguiente.**

**Gracias por los reviews. ^_^**


	9. Reunión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Reunión**

Kagome enterró su cara en el pelo de Hakudoshi y endureció su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

—Gracias —susurró en su espalda. Luego se apartó y dijo con voz que él pudiera oír—. Eres un gran bailarín, por cierto.

Se giró para mirarla, se veía petulante. _¡Oh, no! _Pensó divertida, _¡acabo de engordar su ego!_

Ella sonrió. Se giró para mirar detrás de ellos, y vio el punto rojo que corría, lo que significaba que su desafío había funcionado. El _hanyou baka_ los estaba siguiendo. Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Viene —dijo.

—Deja que venga —Hakudoshi se rió—. Pronto, ya no será un problema.

Se rió, y le señaló a Entei el acantilado. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a montar en un caballo gigante, impredecible y salvaje en vez de en un gato gigante domesticado, pero se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

Aterrizaron y ella cayó suavemente. Kanna ya la estaba esperando, y Kagura estaba haciendo círculos en el aire impacientemente. Tan pronto como los pies de Kagome tocaron el suelo, se abalanzó.

Kagome caminó hacia Kanna, y se estiró hacia el espejo. Sintió que su mano rozaba la suave y retorcida superficie de un alma, y la agarró hambrientamente. Usando toda su fuerza, sacó la cosa protestona del espejo.

—Lo siento —dijo, antes de empujar la cosa dentro de su boca. La tragó con algo de esfuerzo, luchando contra su instinto de escupirla. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se sintió nueva, el poder destructivo empezó a despedazar sus miembros.

— ¡Kagome!

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando fijamente dentro de los profundos ojos dorados de su primer amor.

—Inuyasha —dijo.

Estaba agarrando fuertemente a Tetsusaiga, Kikyo permanecía cerca, a su lado. Miroku y Sango tenían sus ojos fijos en Kagome.

— ¡K-Kagome-chan! —tartamudeó Sango, sin preocuparse si quiera de alcanzar su Hiraikotsu.

—Hola a todos —dijo, con voz dulce. Lamió sus labios, sintiendo que los instintos animales empezaban a tomar su cuerpo. Sintió que sus uñas crecían y se curvaban formando garras, y que sus dientes se transformaban en colmillos largos y venenosos.

—Juguemos —susurró salvajemente, y dio un paso adelante—. Juega conmigo… Inuyasha.

* * *

**Vaya, 15 reviews en un sólo día. Éste debe de ser mi nuevo récord. Muchas graciaaaas.**

**En compensación, aquí está otro capítulo, ya sé que es cortito, el siguiente también lo será, pero ahora es cuando comienza la acción.**

**Besos y hasta pronto.  
**


	10. Arrepentimiento inútil

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Arrepentimiento inútil**

Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha, sintiendo satisfacción ante la tormenta de emociones que circulaba por su cara. Elevó sus garras, estallando sus nudillos tal y como había hecho él tantas veces en el pasado.

—Juega conmigo, Inuyasha —repitió, y le atacó. Sorprendido, saltó hacia atrás.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Sus garras dejaron enormes heridas en su pecho.

Como si su ataque fuese una señal, el área alrededor de ella explotó en batalla. Sin embargo, ella no le prestó atención a sus alrededores. En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo y mente fueron sorprendidos con la sed de sangre y empezó a atacar a Inuyasha ciegamente.

Pero algo estaba mal.

Él no estaba devolviendo el ataque. No levantó ni una vez su espada contra ella, no levantó sus garras contra ella. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse de sus ataques. Sólo se quedó ahí y dejó que ella sacase toda su furia contra él.

Hizo una pausa.

Él ahora estaba cerca de la muerte. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con cortes y magulladuras, y jadeaba pesadamente. Pero sus pálidos ojos dorados simplemente la miraban inexpresivamente, y sus brazos colgaban muertos a sus lados. Estaba roto…

Se detuvo, y sintió que Yami y Hikari retrocedían a las profundidades de su alma. Sintió que sus rasgos youkai se suavizaban, y que luego desaparecían completamente.

Mientras observaba al roto y sangrante hanyou que estaba ante ella, con sus normalmente brillantes ojos dorados ahora sin brillo y con sorpresa y pesar, casi sintió pena.

— ¿Por qué…? —preguntó en voz baja, luego volvió al tono normal.

—Kagome… lo siento… —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Lo siento… mucho.

Luego, como al verter aceite en un fuego, Kagome explotó.

— ¡Es demasiado tarde para disculparse conmigo, Inuyasha! —dijo, su voz era baja—. Me dejaste morir… me dejaste _sufrir_… me dejaste caer, y esperas que te perdone, ¿sólo porque _lo sientes? _—su voz era ahora elevada, y notó vagamente que la pelea a su alrededor había cesado. Ni siquiera se preocupó por mirar para ver cómo iban sus amigos—. ¿Esperas que te perdone, que vuelva contigo, que vuelva a _amarte_? ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Con eso, levantó sus garras. Sintió con algo de sorpresa que Yami y Hikari, por una milésima de segundo, dejaban completamente su alma.

Pero una milésima de segundo era todo lo que Kagome necesitaba. Bajó sus garras, y sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras en un rápido movimiento, mataba al amor de su vida.

* * *

**Uf, tanto en tan poco tiempo. Intenso, ¿eh? Quedan dos capítulos más y se acabó.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y espero actualizar pronto.**

**Besos.  
**


	11. Volviendo a ahogarse y repercusiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Volviendo a ahogarse**

_Estaba oscuro… muy oscuro…_

_Estaba sola… estaba fría… era oscura… tenía miedo._

_Sin saberlo, dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente…_

—_Inuyasha._

_Lo vio… estaba marchándose… la estaba abandonando…_

— _¡No, Inuyasha! —gritó—. ¡Lo prometiste!_

_Luego, estaba ahogándose… ahogándose en lágrimas… la estaban matando…_

—_Por favor… Inuyasha —rogó—. No me dejes sola… no me dejes sola… no dejes que me ahogue… otra vez no…_

_Lo observó marcharse, sordo a sus llamados, ciego ante su dolor… ajeno a la pura agonía que estaba infligiendo sobre su alma…_

—_Inuyasha…_

_Cayó en un silencioso sueño y se permitió ahogarse en sus amargas lágrimas._

**Repercusiones**

Sango observó fijamente la escena que estaba ante ella, el horror congelaba sus miembros. Dejó que el Hiraikotsu resbalara inconscientemente de sus dedos y golpeó el suelo con una pequeña nube de polo rojo. En su hombro, podía oír los gimoteos asustados de Shippo, y sentía sus pequeñas garras enterrándose dolorosamente en su cuello. Oyó sus gimoteos de angustia, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome", en su oreja y no quiso nada más que gritar para acallarlos. Pero no podía moverse. Sus ojos permanecían pegados al silencioso campo de batalla que estaba ante ella.

Kagome estaba de pie sobre los cuerpos quietos de Inuyasha y Kikyo, su mano colgaba floja a su lado, chorreando sangre. Estaba respirando pesadamente, y a su lado estaban las estáticas formas de una serpiente azul-hielo y de un brillante lobo rojo, su youki, aunque poderoso, estaba siendo suprimido.

Sango nunca pensó ni en un millón de años que acabaría así. En la milésima de segundo en la que la mano de Kagome bajó, Kikyo, con sus últimas fuerzas, se lanzó enfrente de Inuyasha. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Mientras las garras de Kagome mataban a Kikyo, Inuyasha moría desangrado.

Sango miró fijamente a Kagome, cuya dura y determinada cara estaba ahora en blanco y vacía.

Luego, su respiración se atrapó en su garganta.

¡Kagome estaba llorando!

Corrientes de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nublando su sangrienta mirada, y lavando la sangre salpicada por su cara y pecho. Cayeron sobre la ya empapada tierra. Su cuerpo pesaba con el esfuerzo de llorar, y sus piernas se agitaban. Soltó pequeños gimoteos de vez en cuando y cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón de Sango se rompía.

—Lo hice… —susurró—. Lo… lo _maté_… lo maté… ¡maté a Inuyasha!

Alzó la mano dubitativamente y puso un delicado dedo en su mejilla. Miró las lágrimas que la teñían con algo parecido al desprecio…se dio la vuelta despacio, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Miró a las encarnaciones de Naraku.

…y luego se desmayó.

Su cuerpo se hizo una bola, cayendo para descansar en la tierra al lado de Inuyasha y Kikyo, cuyo cuerpo se había desmoronado hace tiempo, volando en el viento, con nada más que una presencia (casi irritante) que se mantenía aún ahora.

Con un grito parecido a un gimoteo, Shippo se lanzó desde el hombro de Sango y se unió al pecho de Kagome, sollozando. Después de sólo unos segundos, el estrés se manifestó demasiado y también se desmayó.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Sango saltó al oír el frío susurro de Hakudoshi. Estaba mirando fijamente a Kagome con ojos que brillaban con una emoción que no reconoció, y sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente a sus lados. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, aunque sus ojos siguieron sobre Kagome. Hizo que Kagura se pusiera en marcha, y ésta le frunció un poco el ceño.

Sin embargo, dio un paso adelante y cogió los cuerpos dormidos de Kagome y Shippo. Luego procedió a extraer una pluma de su pelo y saltó ligeramente sobre ella. Hakudoshi y Kanna subieron en Entei y antes de que Sango pudiera comprender lo que había pasado, se habían ido todos en una ráfaga de viento que llevaba el aroma de la sangre.

—Kagome-chan —susurró, y sin pensarlo dos veces ni mirar sobre su hombro a los cuerpos muertos de sus amigos, empezó a correr hacia Kirara, que estaba esperando al borde del precipicio.

— ¡Espera, Sango! —la llamó Miroku—. Primero tenemos que darles un entierro apropiado a nuestros amigos.

—Hazlo tú —susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas de furia corriendo por su rostro—. Él no se merece un entierro.

Y con eso, ella y Kirara se lanzaron por el precipicio detrás de los dos puntos en el horizonte.

Pero nunca los alcanzaron.

* * *

Originalmente, esto eran dos capítulos pero como el primero era muy corto, decidí unirlos para que formaran uno solo y aún así siguen siendo cortos. El siguiente capítulo será el final de todo.

Me anima muchísimo que me dejéis tantos reviews, creo que sin ellos no podría inspirarme para seguir traduciendo. Por eso, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Hasta la próxima y espero vuestras impresiones. ^_^


	12. Nunca derrotados

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco ya que es de LilyGirl101.

**Nunca derrotados**

Kagome abrió los ojos. Estaba acostada en una habitación oscura, en una cama. Se incorporó apartando las pesadas sábanas de ella, moviendo sus piernas, que las sentía como si fueran gelatina. Sintió algo, miró hacia abajo y vio que _Shippo _estaba acurrucado a su lado. Sonrió para sí y le apartó su pelo rojizo de su cara. Pasó un dedo por su mejilla amorosamente y salió de la cama.

—Estás despierta, miko.

Se giró hacia el sonido de la voz familiar. Se dio cuenta de que Hikari y Yami, que siempre hablaban ante la vista o la mera presencia de Naraku, estaba extrañamente callados. Oyó sus voces, pero sonaban muy lejanas. Las apartó a un lado y escuchó lo que estaba diciendo.

—Oí lo de tu éxito. Felicidades —dijo lentamente—. Y creo que tienes que cumplir con tu parte del trato, ¿correcto?

Ella asintió lentamente, y su mano se elevó hasta los Fragmentos de la Perla que estaban implantados en su cuello. Ya no estaban contaminados… pero él no lo sabía. Lentamente, se quitó los fragmentos, sintiendo que le drenaban algo al perder contacto con su cuerpo. Los miró fijamente mientras reposaban en su palma. Ya se habían unido y en su mano sostenía casi la mitad de la joya.

Alzó la vista y vio el hambre de Naraku. La luz de la perla se reflejaba extrañamente en sus profundos ojos rojos, dándole un aspecto más irreal del que ya tenía. Ella tragó saliva y concentró su energía en la perla. Le tendió la perla estrechando las manos.

El destello de luz que siguió casi la cegó. Tan pronto como Naraku entró en contacto con la perla, todo su brazo se desintegró. Vio con horror cómo el daño corría por el resto de su cuerpo y que los demonios de su interior luchaban por escapar todos a la vez.

Con un grito salvaje, se liberaron todos, corriendo por la habitación antes de salir del castillo ilusorio que ya se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor.

Kagome se apresuró a agarrar a Shippo y lo acunó contra su pecho. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Onigumo, que tenía una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras él se desvanecía en el aire. Sintió que su angustia se convertía en aceptación y en felicidad por ser finalmente libre mientras su alma seguía adelante. También sintió que la tocaba suavemente y ella también compartió toda su alegría con él.

Tres corazones rodaron por el suelo hasta ella. Uno parecía un corazón humano, el otro era como un cristal gigante y el tercero era un pequeño bebé, con el pelo claro y ojos violetas. Cogió los tres y salió rápidamente del castillo.

Finalmente se detuvo en lo alto de una elevación que tenía vistas a los restos del castillo. Dejó a Shippo en una piedra a su lado y envolvió los corazones en su capa. Los dejó a ambos en un lugar fácilmente visible y volvió al castillo. Sus ojos buscaron fácilmente la luz de la Shikon no Tama y se estiró a través de las ruinas, sacándola. No era clara y pura, pero tampoco era oscura y contaminada. Era gris y nublada. Sintió que los Gemelos rehuyeron de ella, con miedo. La presionó contra su pecho, y sintió que se fundía dentro de su pecho, llenándola de energía. Sintió que la batalla del bien y la luz tomaba lugar y luego soltó un grito cuando de repente y dolorosamente se unía con su alma.

Batalló con Tama durante unos minutos, antes de que de repente se detuviera y la dejara en paz. Porque estaba segura de que había sentido que todos los deseos que deseaba, no la necesitaba para ellos. Dejó que fuera a dormir, como un inquieto niño calmado por una nana.

Volvió con Shippo, que seguía durmiendo y luego caminó hacia los corazones. Los desenvolvió, uno por uno y los dejó delante de ella. Cogió el primero, el corazón humano y lo sostuvo contra su propio pecho, disfrutando de la ondeante calidez que le daba. Sintió que se levantaba viento de repente y se dio la vuelta, al oír campanas.

Parpadeó y de repente Kagura, Kanna y Hakudoshi aparecieron delante de ella. Sonrió y se giró hacia ellos, todavía sosteniendo el corazón de Kagura. Kagura lo vio y sus ojos se ampliaron esperanzados.

— ¿Ese es mi…? —susurró, incrédula.

Kagome le sonrió y sostuvo el corazón delante de ella. Invocó sus poderes de miko, pero no para purificar. Sintió que Yami y Hikari se apartaban aún más de ella, pero los ignoró con alegría.

—_Kagura no Furi Kaze —_dijo, sintiendo que el poder corría desde su cabeza a sus pies—. Te devuelvo tu corazón y te concedo tu libertad —dijo y el corazón se derritió en sus manos.

El color saltó de repente a la cara de Kagura y se agarró el pecho. Incluso desde donde estaba, Kagome podía ver su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho y caminó hacia Kagura. Puso una mano en lo alto de la cabeza de ella y besó su frente.

—Ahora eres libre —dijo y vio lágrimas que saltaban de los oscuros ojos rojos de Kagura. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y cogió el cristal. Era muy pesado y suave y podía ver reflejos que no pensaba que fueran los suyos reflejados en él.

—Kanna, _Megami no Mu _—dijo, sosteniendo el corazón de la joven—. Te devuelvo tu corazón y te concedo tu libertad.

El cristal explotó de repente en una brillante y radiante luz blanca, y luego Kanna obtuvo sólo una pizca más de vida en el aire que había a su alrededor. Su mano se arrastró lentamente para tocar suavemente su pecho y Kagome sabía que había visto una chispa de felicidad en los ojos de la niña mientras caminaba para detenerse al lado de Kagura. Kagome sonrió. La devoción de Kanna hacia su hermana pequeña era la misma de siempre.

Finalmente, cogió al bebé, acunándolo suavemente. Parecía estar muerto, frío y sin moverse. También lo sostuvo delante de ella, encontrándose compasivamente con los ojos de Hakudoshi.

—Hakudoshi —dijo apasionadamente—. Te devuelvo tu corazón y te concedo tu libertad.

El bebé se disolvió y Hakudoshi se sacudió mientras su corazón volvía a él. Acostumbrado a compartirlo con Naraku, probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo para sí, ni a tener cualquier sentido de la privacidad.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato —dijo y se dio la vuelta—. Ahora espero que vosotros tengáis la mayor parte de vuestra libertad.

— ¿Kagome?

Se volvió hacia Shippo y le sonrió.

—Estás despierto, Shippo —dijo y se arrodilló a su lado—. Buenos días.

— ¡Bu-buenos dí—ahh! —gritó al ver a las encarnaciones, pero ella lo calmó rápidamente.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero ellos no son nuestros enemigos —dijo, acariciando suavemente su pelo.

Cogió a Shippo en brazos y caminó bajo la puesta de sol, completamente consciente de los tres _youkais _ahora libres que caminaban tras sus pasos.

Sonrió para sí al sentir que Yami y Hikari huían de su ahora apasionada alma. Ahora que se había terminado su trato, la dejaron para buscar a otra presa. Sólo la habían querido por su fuerte odio y determinación, pero ahora eso se había ido. Ya no tenían uso para ella.

Oyó el familiar zumbido del aire que significaba que Kirara no estaba muy atrás de ella, Sango y Miroku indudablemente a su espalda, buscándola. Los alcanzarían pronto y se reunirían, después de tanto tiempo.

Luego, se giró al sentir que Hakudoshi agarraba su mano. Su mano era cálida y suave y sus ojos que la observaban eran suaves y brillaban con una emoción demasiado familiar para ella. Amor. Le sonrió y su corazón se agitó. Él la amaba.

Sabía que Kagura caminaba a su lado y vio que ella y Kanna estaban dadas de la mano. Sin sentirse tonta en lo más mínimo, agarró la mano de Kagura, completando la cadena.

—Me siento muy feliz —susurró en voz baja, y una canción empezó a sonar en su cabeza, girando a su alrededor, envolviendo a la gente a su alrededor con la canción. Y esta vez, empezó a cantar la canción, las voces de todos sus compañeros se unieron a la de ella.

_Piensas en todo lo que has pasado,_

_Nunca pensaste que estarías tan deprimido_

Las tantas traiciones de Inuyasha… el comportamiento implacable y agresivo de Kikyo…

_Te preguntas si es vida o muerte,_

_¿Crees que no hay nadie como tú?_

Se había sentido tan sola… y luego los conoció.

_Somos, somos, somos…_

_Somos los únicos, nos derriban,_

_Nos levantamos y nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud, somos uno_

_Somos los únicos, nos derriban,_

_Nos levantamos y nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud, somos uno_

Sin importar cuántas veces hubieran sido vencidos, siempre se volvían a levantar, y se mantenían fuertes por lo que creían…

_La vida en la que pienso es mucho mejor que esta,_

_Nunca pensé que me quedaría atrapado en este lío,_

Nunca pensó que mereciera todo aquel dolor… no lo _quería…_ pero se aferró a él, desesperada por su amor… y él la dejó ahogarse…

_Estoy harto de preguntarme si es vida o muerte,_

_Necesito averiguar quién está detrás de ti_

El trato que hizo con Naraku… sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo… y sabía lo que estaba haciendo…

_Somos, somos, somos…_

_¡Somos los únicos! Nos derriban,_

_Nos levantamos y nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud, somos uno_

_¡Somos los únicos! Nos derriban,_

_Nos levantamos y nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud, somos uno_

Y ahora, estaba otra vez rodeada de amigos y amantes, riendo y jugando, viviendo una vida que podría disfrutar y de la que estaba orgullosa, sin importar lo que le lanzara la vida en su camino…

_La vida en la que pienso es mucho mejor que esta,_

_Nunca pensé que me quedaría atrapado en este lío._

_Estoy harto de preguntarme si es vida o muerte,_

Nunca volvería a experimentar que le rompieran el corazón y nunca tendría que lidiar con ser rechazada por alguien del pasado…

_¡Somos los únicos! Nos derriban,_

_Nos levantamos y nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud, somos uno_

_¡Somos los únicos! Nos derriban,_

_Nos levantamos y nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud, somos uno_

_Nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud…_

El grupo de amigos y amantes de entonces no se separaría…

_Nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud…_

A través de la vida y la muerte y mucho más…

_Nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud…_

Nunca se separarían.

_Nos quedamos de pie sobre la multitud…

* * *

_

Y llegamos al final de esta historia. Fue algo diferente de lo que suelo traducir, porque me gustan más las historias en las que Kagome se queda con Inuyasha y viven felices para siempre. Como veis este no es el caso, pero me lo sugirieron y en ese momento tenía ganas de probar algo diferente.

Bien, pues ahora sólo me queda terminar "Una Flecha" y luego sólo quedará "La hanyou, el hanyou". Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Voy a empezar a traducir una historia nueva, es algo sangrienta, pero creo que os gustará. A mí me gustó y mira que soy rara para que me gusten ese tipo de historias. Llevaré esas dos traducciones a la par, pero siempre termino mi trabajo, así que no os preocupéis por las actualizaciones... llegarán. :)

Sin más, me despido. Agradezco todos los reviews que me habéis dejado en este fic, la autora original estará muy contenta y yo también. Pronto tendréis más noticias mías.

Besos. ^_^


End file.
